User blog:Spikewitwicky/June 3, 2019 - Spike's Journal Entry
I'm at the student union coffee house at the University of Oregon, waiting for Buster. His classes are done - and I just dropped DJ off for a two-week workshop in acting. I'm almost positive DJ will be going into tech, or maybe following his mom or dad in GI Joe, but that doesn't necessarily mean that you have to shut yourself out of stuff like literature and theatre. In fact, I actually think that can make you a better leader. I know I'm using fiction as an example, but for Star Trek, they always laud the leaders who routinely go back to Shakespeare. Anyway - it will be a "weird" day in the best sense. Buster and I just hanging out. No Autobots. No EDC. I left the agenda up to him. We've rarely hung out since we were kids. It started for nearly 20 years out of pure stubborness ... on each side - about how each of us not wanting to have anything to do with one another. And now, sadly, it's because of our schedule. But that changes today. I rode back with Marissa. It looks like things with her and Dirk are done. Since this is just my own private space, I'll say that I wish I could say I'm shocked. But I'm still bummed that she had to fall for him and get burned. The good news, we're back to our usual relationship. I know I rely on her for her military expertise, probably a bit too much. She said I need to step up more at EDC. I was kind of pissed at that - but I have to admit, I think what pissed me off was that there was more of a ring of truth to it. It wasn't like a few weeks ago when she accused me of having a "thing" for her and being jealous of Dirk. I was pissed at that. Livid, actually, but it was because it was such a bald-faced untruth that I was angered the thought even entered her head. On the Autobot side, Optimus Prime has temporarily stepped down, citing a current infection that has affected his reasoning. He posted an alarming order, essentially saying the eradication of Decepticons took priority over everything else - civilian casualties need not be a concern. He knew enough to step down. But the damage is done. The orders were out there for Cybertron to see, and now, those orders have been leaked to Earth, and it's been on the news. This...will linger with Prime long after a cure is found. And yes, a cure WILL be found. It has to. I have full faith in Perceptor and Ratchet. I will say this... if people start really criticizing Optimus Prime on Earth, I will simply point to the Tweets of our current president - just on a weekly basis. I'm not defending Prime's orders, but he did see things were amiss, and he took the right steps to correct the error, whereas our president just seems to double-down on his jaw-dropping, bone-headed behavior. The thing that really has me ... not concerned, more curious. Okay, concerened. This Autobot...Star Saber , is NOW Autobot leader. I've never heard of the guy. Usually when Prime goes dark, or is injured, Elita One or Ultra Mag or Prowl assumes leadership. But now...I have no idea who this Star Saber is. I told Marissa to just keep doing what we're doing. We still have leadership on Earth. We answer to leadership on Earth. So for all practical purposes, nothing should change. Category:Blog posts